This invention is directed to a method for attaching a button to a garment or fabric, and more particularly, to pre-threading a two or four-holed button with a piece of tying thread connected at both ends to a pair of needles and then inserting the needles through the fabric or garment in order to attach the button.
Normally, if a button from an article of clothing becomes loose or is detached, it is necessary to reattach the button to the clothing by sewing the button thereon in a conventional manner. Nevertheless, there are a number of prior art methods or assemblies which enable attachment of the button without having to manually sew the button onto the article of clothing.
In one device, a button fastener having a needle tip extending therefrom and provided with an attaching element at the end of the needle may be used. In operation, the tip of the needle is inserted through a hole in the button and then through the fabric in order to drive a plastic fastener through both the button and the fabric, thereby coupling the button to the fabric.
Another available device is in the nature of a "button pin", similar to a tie tack. The button to be attached is pre-formed with a rearwardly extending pin portion which can engage a female member, also purchased as part of the assembly. The front of the button is provided with simulated "threads" to give the appearance of a sewn-on button. In use, the pin portion of the button is inserted through the article of clothing and then received in the female member on the opposite side of the fabric in order to attach the button securely.
Still another device for attaching a button to a fabric or garment is a mechanism which includes a head and extending filament portion. In use, the filament is threaded first through one hole of the button and then through the second button hole in order that the head abuts against the button. The filament portion is then tied off and the excess filament can be cut, leaving the button securely attached to the fabric.
Although these prior art button-attaching methods as well as others, are somewhat satisfactory, they also include a number of disadvantages. Many prior art methods use simulated plastic, rather than real thread, in carrying out the attachment process. Additionally, some prior art methods require the use of bulky tools having sharp points, which create the risk of injury to the individual applying these methods.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method for attaching a button to a fabric or garment that overcomes the disadvantages that the above-mentioned methods have, and which is suitable for use with either a two or four-holed button.